Scared of the Dark
by xoxo Li Sakura xoxo
Summary: just a quick oneshot of Sakura being afraid of the dark...SS


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Scared of the Dark

It was late at night now and the wind was howling outside. Sakura Kinomoto shivered beneath her blankets, unable to sleep as she checked the clock and saw that it was only one in the morning. She wasn't even in her own bed, she was in the guest room of Syaoran Li's condominium, her boyfriend of the past 4 years. It was the weekend and her father had allowed her as usual to sleep over. Earlier that evening, Tomoyo and Eriol had come to hang out with them and ended up watching a very scary movies.

Well, the movie wasn't that scary but with Sakura in the room, it was indeed scary for her. The entire night had consisted of her shifting between her friends and getting up several times to get a drink or snack. By the end of the movie, she was shivering in her boyfriend's arms as Syaoran and the rest laughed at her predicament. It wasn't funny, she told them. But they thought otherwise.

Syaoran had originally tried to talk their friends out of it, knowing how afraid his girlfriend was, but Tomoyo and Eriol insisted upon them watching scary movies. In attempt to try and calm Sakura down, had missed the glint in their eyes. It was hard trying to get Sakura to bed that night, she wouldn't let go of him long after their friends had left. Finally he convinced it wasn't real and even had to check under the bed and in the closet to try and convince her before going to bed himself. The thought had made him laugh to himself, Sakura was still so childish and cute in her own way even though she was almost 17 now.

Sakura had laid awake long enough.

"Hoeee!" she squealed under the blankets when thunder erupted in the distance. The storm had been picking up for awhile now. Lightning lit up the room and Sakura pulled the pillows over her ears.

She couldn't handle it anymore. As the thunder sounded louder, and lightning lit up the room, shadows descended from the corners and crevices of the room. One in particular made her scream.

"AHHH! Syaoran!" she screamed, bolting from the room. The entire apartment around her was pitch black as she shivered against the wall. More thunder roared outside and despite her not usually having been afraid of thunder before, thanks to capturing the thunder card so many years ago, she was now afraid. No thanks to those movies.

Not even a second later, Syaoran's door pulled opened and she ran into his arms.

"Sakura? What's wrong? You're going to wake all the neighbors..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Syaoran, I'm scared!" she wailed against his bare chest.

"Shh...I told you, the movies aren't real." he tired to sooth her.

"But, but the thunder is scaring me now too! It's so loud! And there's ghosts in my room!"

Syaoran laughed, "since when were you afraid of thunder?"

"Since those scary movies...hoee...Syaoran I'm really scared!"

"Sakura, stop being a baby," he teased her.

"I'm not!" she pouted, cutely.

Syaoran gave a half smile. "Really...come on Sakura, go back to bed..." he said, yawning lightly.

"But Syaoran...I'm scared and I can't sleep!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, rubbing face against his chest. She was now fully aware that he was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. She blushed lightly, even though she was used to seeing him without a shirt on several occasions.

"I...I don't know..." she whispered, hiccuping. Had she really been crying?

Syaoran sighed, "it's getting late...would it be better if I stayed with you until you fell asleep?"

Sakura looked up at him, her wide emerald eyes reflecting in the lightning that struck outside. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not," he chuckled lightly, "if it'll help you sleep."

"Okay..." she said and he led her back to the guest room just down the hallway. He opened the door and allowed her to enter and she went straight to the bed.

Syaoran quickly straightened her blankets for her and she crawled in. She looked up at him expectedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to lay next to me? You told me you'd stay until I fell asleep..."

Syaoran blushed, thankful that it was dark in the room. "R-right...uh, okay then..." he said, awkwardly laying next to her underneath the sheets.

Sakura snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her lay her head against his shoulder with one hand on his chest. Syaoran smiled down at her and kissed her hair gently as she lulled off into a sleep. He was surprised with just how quickly she had fallen asleep and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with her.

That night, both of them had slept better than they ever did.


End file.
